Its My Life
by ARavingLooony
Summary: story revolving around my FemShep Jennifer Shepard and her relationship with Liara also will have other characters making an appearance e.g. Sheps crew and her parents it will mostly be family and romance stuff so probaly wont have much action in it.
1. Chapter 1

It was 07:00pm on the Citadel as Jennifer Shepard was sat on one of the many benches around the Citadel's marketplace waiting for Liara, Shepard decided to take the day off she knew the Reaper war demanded her attention but she was pretty sure if she spent all this time working without relaxing she would end up going crazy and get even more stressed out as she already.

It was still another 10 minutes before Liara would arrive Shepard knew the Shadow Broker had a lot of work to do still Liara need a break too and it seemed like forever since they did things that any other couple would do Shepard decided to take her mind off everything and slowly started to drift off daydreaming.

_Shepard felt odd to say the least she was 18 again and back on the spaceship the SSV Oriziba where her mother and father were stationed her mother Hannah Shepard was a Captain and her father John Shepard was the best Engineer on the ship._

_Shepard started walking down the corridor of the Ship towards her parents room for some reason she was feeling scared and anxious "that's odd what has ever had me this scared" she thought in her head eventually she made it to the door and went inside "oh shit now I remember" Shepard thought today was the day she was caught making out with one of the female members of the crew by her father who asked her to see him and her mother later on. She knew this moment was coming it was inevitable after her father caught her and her 'friend with benefits, fuckbuddy, bed warmer, personal stress reliever?' she didn't know what they were but she knew that her and Angelina Santiago were friends but they weren't a couple they didn't have feelings for each other either they just had casual sex when they needed it. _

_As she walked into the room she heard her parents arguing "WHAT" came the unmistakable voice of her mother "all I'm saying is that if she makes Jenny happy why should we care that she's a woman Jenny's a grown woman now Hannah she can make her own choices on who she dates" came the other voice the voice of her father._

_Shepard always loved her old man always defending her from bullies when she was younger till even now when her mother found out that her daughter prefers being in the arms of a woman rather than a man her mother on the other hand that was a different story she was always trying to set her daughter up with any boy the same age as her, her excuse being "I don't want you being alone your whole life" "riiiight" Shepard thought so that mean's shoving me with every male I come across and telling me to be nice to him and not to mention the fact she was only bloody 18 she still had the rest of her life to go before she found someone to settle down with._

_In fact she blamed her mother for her attitude towards males for as long as she remembered she was always attracted to women and never to men she loved the curves of a woman's naked body the most and the fact that they could spend literally hours fucking like bunnies even when she lost her virginity to another one of the female crew members about a year ago they lasted for what she guessed was at least 50 minutes and the fact she had the most mind blowing experience doing it made her a pure 100% lesbian the rest of her life with the motto "a woman knows what a woman likes especially in bed" forever in her mind she was interrupted from her thought's when she felt a slap hard on her face._

"_Just who do you think you are missy" came her mother's voice "you are a woman and god created men and women so that they could reproduce and spread his words onto their children and so on" this was another thing she didn't share with her mother as well Hannah was religious well very religious actually it didn't bother her so much that she was , hell she was her mother and she lives her own life the final straw however was when Hannah started forcing her to go to church services on-board after she started fight's with boy's who didn't take no for an answer when she was constantly propositioned by them she simply stated she was defending herself and she had a feeling her father agreed with her too but she wasn't sure however her mother saw her as a constant troublemaker._

_Shepard would constantly refuse going to church she sometimes told her mom that she was going to church but secretly she always went to one of her lover's residence and relieved stress the only way she knew how by fucking today was one of those days however the fact she was caught by her father seriously screwed up her plans she knew her father always stood up for her even when she didn't want him too but she knew this news he wouldn't let get away and she wasn't surprised when she found out he told her mother about it._

"_YOU ARE A WOMAN AND A WOMAN BONDS WITH ANOTHER MAN TO CREATE CHILDREN TO CARRY ON THE GOOD LORD'S RACE THE HUMAN'S AND GOD'S TEACHINGS A WOMAN WHO HAS SEX WITH ANOTHER WOMAN IS A SIN JUST LIKE IF 2 MEN HAVE SEX AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE WELL ON YOUR WAY TO PRE MARITAL SEX IS ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD ONLY HAVE SEX AFTER YOUR'E MARRIED JENNIFER SHEPARD YOU ARE A SINNER!" her mother's voice boomed "if only you knew how many women I've slept with since I was 17 I think you'd have a heart attack wouldn't you bitch" Shepard thought in her head._

_Shepard decided she had enough of her mother's bullshit now she took it for 18 years now she wouldn't stand for it "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MOM OR SHOULD I SAY EVANGELICAL BITCH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I JUST INSULTED YOU BET YOU WOULD NEVER HEAR THAT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU OR GOD'S VIEWS ARE IM YOURE FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU SHOULD ONLY BE CONCERNED ABOUT MY HAPPINESS SO WHAT IF I PREFER DATING WOMEN TO MEN I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU OR GOD EXPECT OF ME OH ANOTHER THING ALL THOSE TIMES I AGREED I WAS GOING TO CHURCH SERVICE I WAS REALLY GOING TO ONE OF MY LOVER'S RESIDENCE TO FUCK LIKE CRAZY AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT SOOOO AMAZING AND ONE LAST THING IM MOVING OUT " Shepard shouted "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOULL GO THIS IS YOURE HOME NOWHERE ELSE" Shepard's mother hissed "simple I'm going to a friend's house to stay the night and in the morning I'm going to go join the Alliance and make a difference in this Galaxy" Shepard casually replied._

_Shepard started packing her bag ignoring her mother's ranting she heard her father walk up to her " hey Jenny do you mind if we talk outside" he asked in his usual calm and collected self "sure thing dad" Shepard smiled when they walked outside Hannah walked back into the kitchen "look if you're serious about joining the Alliance you should know it's very dangerous hell I'm only an Engineer and I've seen a lot of crazy things both on this ship and when I'm deployed to different planets but what I was wondering is what role are you going to do in the Alliance there's a hell of a lot of em" John asked worried "honestly dad there's only one role in the Alliance I want to do and that's fight I wanna travel the Galaxy and see everything this Galaxy has to offer" Shepard replied._

"_okay that's an admirable goal It makes me glad you're not doing this on a whim and actually gave it some thought just know that I love you very much my little soldier" John replied as he pulled his daughter in for a hug._

"_I love you too dad" Shepard replied tears starting to form in her eyes "oh one more thing you remember your savings you're mother started to help you get into med school" John asked her "uh huh" Shepard replied wiping her tears away " well I've gotten pretty good at hacking and I want to give you the money in it now however the PIN number is still set to the one you're mother made but I want you to change it to one you remember" John said as he brought up his Omni-tool Shepard activated hers and watched as her father hacked into it with ease and linked the change PIN number screen to her Omni-tool she typed in her PIN number and deactivated her Omni-tool the same time as her father did Shepard pulled her father in for one last hug and said "I'll make you proud dad and prove that I'm not just some lesbian loser daughter of yours"._

"_hey don't you EVER call yourself that again I'm proud of you Jenny and I always have and will be I know you'll go on to do great things" John said as they parted form the hug and with that Shepard turned away from her father and family home and headed to her friend's house and never looked back._

"Earth to Shepard hellllooo" came the sweet adorable voice that only belonged to 1 person Shepard knew broke her from her daydream.

"Huh wah huh" Shepard muttered

Liara laughed "you look so cute when you're flustered"

"And I'm not cute when I'm not flustered you big meanie" Shepard pouted

"Oh grow up" Liara giggled

"So you wanna go shopping" Shepard asked with a smile

"Only with you" Liara replied as they interlocked their hands with each other

Shepard and Liara walked through the markets of the Citadel as they came up to a particular part of the market Shepard stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on her face.

Liara looked back and saw Shepard had stopped "what is it honey".

"Look at that poster" Shepard pointed to said poster on the nearby wall.

Liara looked at the poster and on it there was Shepard posed in a not so military like pose in a VERY skimpy looking Alliance outfit and on the bottom of the poster it said "join the Alliance military and someday you will meet a girl or your girl may look like this"

"Oh goddess" Liara sighed.

"Let's just get out of here" Shepard pleaded.

"Ok Jennifer" Liara said.

Shepard and Liara walked onwards from the poster and came across a vid store

"Hey wanna get a movie to watch I know were in the middle of a war but hey we could at least spend 1 night as a normal couple right?" Shepard asked Liara.

"Okay guess we earned it didn't we?" Liara replied

Shepard and Liara looked around the holo-vid store Shepard picked up 1 of the holo-vids "hey Liara what about this one it was a compilation of the series Vaenia

"I've never seen that movie before" Liara replied curiously

"well according to Joker its very romantic and it has VERY explicit sex scenes" Shepard said with a smirk on her face "maybe we could pick up some new moves from it" Shepard said in a sultry voice that made Liara want to jump her right there in the middle of the store

"well I guess we could couldn't we" Liara replied in a similar tone of voice that made Shepard weak at the knees as Shepard and Liara looked around the more adult area of the vid store Shepard sighed "oh fuck no" "what is it Shepard?" asked Liara Shepard took one of the cases to the holo-vid off the rack and showed it to Liara on it a Picture of what looked like Shepard was posing in a VERY provocative pose with very little clothing on and on the casing it read 'Shepard is always busy saving the Galaxy but what does she do between missions? This vid contains all of Shepard's lesbian escapades during her fight against Saren, The Collectors and Reapers'.

Liara couldn't help but laugh at this "sooo Shepard was there something you were doing on the side whilst saving the Galaxy twice" Liara said in breaks of laughter.

"What no you're the only girl for me I'd never do anything this degrading" Shepard replied worriedly.

"Relax Jen I was only kidding" Liara said with a smile on her face.

"oh you're getting better at that" Shepard said.

"have I ever told you how damn beautiful you are" Shepard said seductively.

"every night before we go to bed "Liara casually replied as Shepard pulled Liara into an embrace.

Shepard and Liara stood there in the middle of the shop passionately kissing for what seemed like an eternity until they heard someone clearing their throught near them wait not just anyone Shepard thought as she pulled out of Liara's embrace and turned to the stranger who had a very familiar voice and a very familiar goatee and hair.

"Dad" Shepard asked shocked whilst still holding Liara's hands.

"Hello Jenny" John replied with a huge grin on his face.

**AN: Soo what do ya think wanted to do a bit of a prologue to my Shep's life before she joined the Alliance as you can tell next chapter will obviously be about Jennifer Shep Liara and her Dad meeting but after that I was thinking about maybe a few Chapters down the line Shep Liara and John run into Shep's mom Hannah for a very awkward family reunion but not sure how to introduce Hannah into the story any ideas would be appreciated and as always CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

"DAD!" Shepard exclaimed as she pulled John into a tight bear hug.

Liara noticed this as a private moment and backed off looking at more of the vids in the store.

"How's my little Jenny doing it seems like only yesterday you were off to join the Alliance now you're a big hero I'm damn proud of you" John said bursting with pride.

"What are you doing here on the Citadel" Shepard asked tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as she released John from the hug.

"Just getting some supplies for my next deployment although I'm not exactly sure which ship ill be deployed too it's been 4 day's since I last heard from the Alliance the most recent ship I was just on was the SSV Agincourt other than that I dunno plus it's been nearly impossible to get the supplies I need due to the attack that happened here by Cerberus aaand you managed to save the Citadel again you're pretty much its guardian angel Jenny" John said still beaming with pride at his 'little girl'.

"How's Hannah" Shepard asked with a more serious tone outright refusing to call Hannah her Mom.

"I wouldn't know" John said sternly.

"Why is that" Shepard asked.

"Well about 3-4 months after you left to join the Alliance we got divorced" John said.

"Dad I'm sorry" Shepard apologized.

"Don't be Jenny the day you left your Mother showed her true colours to me I'm the one who divorced that bitch" John said angrily.

During this time Liara had wandered back to them and had a few holo-vids in her hand.

"Jen I picked out a few more vids out one of them is an old Earth movie called Terminator I know how much of a sucker you are for action movies and I have a few more romantic ones" Liara said flashing that adorable grin that made Shepard weak at the knees.

"I believe introductions are in order" Shepard said. "Dad this is my Blue Goddess AKA Liara T, Soni Liara this is John Shepard AKA my Father".

"It's a pl..pleasure..To you sir" Liara stuttered offering her hand.

John took her hand and shook it "now there will be none of this sir crap I'm simply John to you "he said being courteous.

During the time Liara and John were getting acquainted Shepard noticed the media was starting to come into the shop and one in particular was obviously looking for her that made Shepard's blood boil "Khalisa bloody Al Jilani" Shepard thought in her head.

Whilst John and Liara were talking Shepard paid for the holo-vids and grabbed John and Liara's wrists and dragged them out of the shop elbowing the reporters in her way "fuck I hate reporters well not all of them Emily Wong she had respect for her since the whole fiasco with Saren happened whenever Emily wanted an interview from Shepard as long as she was free she got one.

After Shepard finally let go of Liara and John's wrists they found themselves outside a restaurant in one of the upper levels of the Presidium Commons the 3 walked in and were greeted by an Asari Matron "Hello Shepard welcome to Kasala's food menagerie" she smiled "do I know you?" Shepard asked "no but everyone in the entire Galaxy knows you Shepard Table for 3 I'm guessing the Asari said looking at Liara and John "yes please" Shepard said politely and the Asari led the 3 of them to a table at the back of the restaurant .

Shepard Liara and John sat down on the surprisingly comfortable chairs "so the rumours are true then" John stated starting up a conversation while they wait for the waiter to arrive "what rumours?" Shepard asked curiously "well one of them is your dating an Asari aaaand I'm assuming that miss T, Soni here is said Asari" John smirked.

"Well yeah I guess that's true" Shepard said smiling at Liara giving her a quick kiss on the lips finally the waiter arrived "welcome to Kasala's food menagerie may I take your order" a male human waiter who looked like he was in his early 20's said " I'll have Shepard paused as she scanned the menu and saw something that caught her eye "I'll have the Asari special and a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy" she said "ah a fine choice ma'am and you ma'am he said looking over at Liara "err I'll just have a glass of water and a steak "very well ma'am" he said "and you sir" he asked John "oh nothing for me thanks I just ate an hour ago" "are you sure" Shepard asked "yes I'm sure" John said "very well your order's will be here in about 20 minutes" the waiter said as he walked off.

"sooo where did you two meet" John asked Shepard.

"well it all started when we found out Saren turned traitor after I was put in command of the Normandy SR1 Anderson gave me Intel on where to go to start my search for Saren it was either start at Feros, Noveria or go to Therum and find the lovely Liara here" Shepard said glancing at Liara making her blush.

"So it was just that easy you just went to Therum and just happened to find Liara" John said raising an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly after we landed me Ash and Kaiden had to blast through a small Geth army to get to the dig site Liara was trapped in.

"Wait what do you mean trapped?" John asked worried.

"Well my beautiful yet clumsy Blue Goddess here went and get herself trapped in a Prothean security barrier" she said smirking at Liara.

"Hey in my defence I put that up to stop the Geth and that Krogan from getting to me" Liara pouted

"And from there it was well love at first sight really" Shepard said smiling at Liara.

"So my daughter has finally found someone to stay with for more than 1 month" John said glancing at Liara.

"Oh fuck no" Shepard thought in her head "Liara's going to find out about my… colourful teenage years now isn't she".

"You're food and drinks are here" the waiter said as he returned.

"Phew saved by the waiter" Shepard thought in her head.

Liara had begun cutting up her steak and eating it gracefully Shepard didn't know how even eating a simple steak Liara could make it look so damn sexy.

Shepard looked at her meal the 'Asari special' it was in Shepard's mind basically sushi and Ramen but a lot more spicier she started eating it and immidiatly drank a portion of Serrice Ice Brandy to cool the burning in her throught.

"Since when did you start drinking Jenny" John asked.

"Well not since I the Collector crisis the doctor on the Normandy Dr Chakwas and I have a tradition now every year we each buy each the other a bottle of the stuff and get wasted" Shepard replied.

"Why did you start then" Liara and John ended up saying simultaneously.

"well I did just save Chakwas and the rest of the crew and got everyone out alive safely from the Collector base before blowing it to pieces and telling the Illusive Man just where he can shove his cigarette's he seems to smoke every time I spoke to him so me and the good Dr decided wed share a bottle each year to get our minds off that damn place" Shepard said proudly.

After Shepard finished her meal and drink Liara was close to finishing her's too she started scanning around the restaurant for possible threats before leaving yes she was pretty much a hero after what happened with Sovereign and the Collectors but in truth she hated it she was just a soldier doing her duty and as always she had idiotic enemies who would always try to ambush her as she scanned the restaurant 2 figures caught her eye one of them she could stand the other made her blood boil 1 was Emily Wong the only reporter Shepard actually liked and the other was Khalisa fucking Al Jilani no doubt they both followed her she guessed the 2 were pretty much rival's gathering from the heated looks they each gave each other Shepard decided to wait till Liara finished before dealing with them.

Shortly after Shepard spotted the reporters Liara had finished her steak and glass of water.

"Well shall we get going then? " John asked.

"Just a minute Dad you and Liara wait here" Shepard said as she got up to walk to the 2 reporters at the entrance to the restaurant.

The whole time Shepard walked up to Emily the reporter she could actually stand she gave a smug grin the whole time glancing at Al Jilani who was by the looks of it getting pretty furious that she was being denied an interview with Commander Shepard 'Saviour of the Citadel' and to a rival reporter too.

Whilst Shepard was talking with Emily Wong John decided to ask Liara the question that all father's end up asking their daughter's lover "just what are your intentions with my daughter "John asked Liara with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Liara asked quizzically.

"I mean what is Jennifer to you is she just a fling or are you in an open relationship is it more ser-"Liara cut John off with a raised hand.

"with all due respect sir I love your daughter deeply I was in love with her the moment she rescued me from Therum we have a bond that cannot be broken I don't know why but because we have melded so many times both on an intimate level and a non-intimate level for some reason I can feel when Shepard is hurt both physically and mentally I went to visit the consort Sha'ira a few weeks ago about it and she didn't know either and also Shepard is my first and will be my only love I know my species takes a philosophical view on love like when our partner dies we move onto another but im not like most Asari I spent 50 years researching the Protheans rather than be a commando or shake my ass in some sleazy bar no matter how much prodding other people may do to get me to move on after Jennifer dies but Shepard and only Shepard will be the only person who will be able to see me naked" Liara finished with a sigh.

"Wait how old are you" John asked Liara curiously.

"I'm 109 John" Liara replied.

"Wait so you would go at least 900 years without another lover?" John replied shocked.

"Yes" Liara nodded.

"damn" John thought in his head when he heard the rumours Shepard her little Jenny was dating an Asari and a Maiden at that he had to admit he was a bit apprehensive before now after hearing what Liara had just told him that she would go the rest of her life and 900 years at that without another lover confirmed it after his daughters countless casual sex with different women in her teen years Shepard had finally found her soulmate and could be happy the rest of her life.

After John and Liara had chatted for a while Shepard returned to the table they were sitting at "Dad I wanted to ask you one last thing before we leave" she said hesitantly.

"sure thing Jenny" John replied enthusiastically.

"well remember how you said you weren't sure where you would be deployed next" Shepard stated and John nodded his head in confirmation.

"well I was thinking do you think maybe you could come work permanently or temporarily on the Normandy whichever you wish everyone on there is pretty much family to me and I'd love to have an actual member of my family on board and I know you're 1 helluva Engineer I know Engineer's Adam's, Donnelly and Daniels would gladly take any help they can get" Shepard asked hopefully.

John's eyes widened at the offer he had been constantly deployed from ship to ship the longest he had been on just 1 ship was 2 month's now his daughter Jennifer Shepard was offering him a permanent job as an Engineer on the Normandy SR2 the most advanced Frigate in the Alliance Navy and the fact he would be able to work with his daughter he'd always wanted to see the ship his daughter Commanded and being offered a permanent job on it there was only one response.

"Yes" he said proudly pulling his daughter into a hug

"Really" Shepard asked tears welling up in her eyes "y know you don't have to agree till anything just yet after all I mean I am going to give you the tour soon.

"I'd love nothing more than to be a permanent member of your Engineering team on there and the fact that I'd be able to see more of you my little Jenny and Liara more often is a bonus although I'm not sure how much help id be without my Engineering gear" John said releasing Shepard from the hug.

"not to worry Dad thanks to my Spectre status I can have my procurement Specialist get you practically any tools you need" Shepard said.

Liara watched the scene unfold before her she learnt a lot about Shepard this day she could see where Jennifer's caring and well-being for others came from her Dad truly cared for her however she didn't hear much about Shepard's mother apart from Shepard's Dad telling them he divorced her and that he called her a bitch told Liara very little about this Hannah Shepard apart from John didn't like her after apparently what happened when Jennifer joined the Alliance when she was 18 she decided she would ask Shepard later tonight about her.

The 3 got up went to exit the restaurant as Shepard picked up the holo-vids she and Liara picked out earlier from the table and saved them onto her Omni-tool when they exited the restaurant Al Jilani was no longer anywhere to be seen thankfully.

Shepard decided it was time for one last stop before they returned to the Normandy she would be assaulting the Cerberus main HQ also the place where the Illusive Man is she made a mental note to contact Jack when she got back to the Normandy to see if she wanted to accompany Shepard to it she knew after what Cerberus did to Jack as a kid was horrifying and if anyone deserved to get their revenge it was her although Jack did have her kids from Grissom Academy to look after nonetheless she'd ask anyway but first Shepard ushered Liara and John to the bar where Liara's father Aethyta worked on the Citadel.

As Shepard Liara and John walked up to the bar Matriarch Aethyta greeted Shepard and Liara.

"Hello little wing… Shepard" Aethyta said in her usual raspy tone as she glanced at Shepard she wondered if Aethyta approved of her relationship with Liara ever since she confronted Aethyta a few months ago about seeing a vid of her in the Shadow Broker AKA Liara's terminal on-board the ship orbiting Halgalaz asking if she was indeed Liara's father.

"Well who is this fine gentleman" Aethyta said eyeing John up.

Father this is John Shepard… Shepard's father John this is Aethyta my father Liara said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" John said.

"Likewise" Aethyta said a smirk forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh shit" Shepard thought in her head noticing Aethyta smirking no doubt knowing what was going on in Aethyta's head "hmm this human is the father of the galaxy biggest hero know to date….proceed to extract every dirty little secret about Shepard's past".

"fuck fuck fuck shit" Shepard thought as she cupped her face in her hands hoping the conversation wouldn't go the way she was certain it would end up going.

**A/N: As you can see the next chapter will be about Shep's father meeting Liara's father then it will be onto the Normandy where John will start his job under his new boss his daughter Jennifer Shepard oh and if your wondering what I decided to make Shep's father look like imagine a slightly older version of the default maleShep also I have a few ideas for topics Aethyta and John talk about in the next chapter but any suggestions for topics about Shepard's past when she was a teen are welcome provided they make Shepard end up TOTALLY embarrassed about and as always CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. **


End file.
